fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Papa John's Pizza
Patrick was taken to a primitive village. The people consisted of poor rural folk. Patrick later saw a man who was claiming to be a prophet for the coming of the holy man. Papa John: Neptune will cast THEE. HOLY MAN. It is RISEN. Prise THY mighty to THY SOUL. Patrick: Who is that kook? Papa John: TRUST! TRUST I SAY!! BELIEVE IN ME!!! GET SOME HOLY TEXT. PAPER IS GOOD FOR YOU!!! TONS OF VITIEMNS AND MINERALS!!! The HOLY BOOK's PAPER will improve YOUR HEALTH. SpongeDrake: This is Papa John. He led the exodus of our people when we where being attacked by one of Adam's many minions, Boward the Sorguge who brought a plague onto our former land transforming it into what is known as a desert. Adam and his evil empire are a tumor upon the land. Every day he sends out new invaders seeking to expand his already large empire for his endless wars. Patrick: This Papa John guy sounds like a real hero. Tell me more. I wonder if he has seen SpongeBob. Papa John: Come here SpongeDrake. You are my friend and family. I love all of you as if you were my creation. Bless in the Holy man. Patrick: I've never met you before. Can you tell me how to get SpongeBob back? Papa John: SpongeBob, he is dead. He used to be such a good cook, but how did it all end like this? Truely a SAD tale. Patrick: I do not believe your story. How did he die? Papa John: The plague. It sweeps in to the valley like an invading force. It swoops in and grabs the innocent and the poor. You see. Billy was once just a regular young lad, but a poor disease transformed him into SpongeBob. The virus makes the innocent bringing them into their spongey sick forms that bring them towards death. SpongeDrake: Is this who your friend was? The corpse comes to him. Patrick sees the corpse and finds out that SpongeBob isn't SpongeBob but a spongey fish who was infected. Papa John: With THY HOLY POWER!! I SEND THIS CHILD TO THE AFTERLIFE!!! BE GONE WITH THEE!!! The corpse was gone like magic. The holy magic had taken him to a better place as the citizens watched. Papa John: Now SpongeDrake. I made some delicious pizza that will cure you of the Spongey virus. SpongeDrake eat the pizza curing himself. SpongeDrake: Yes I get to be Drake again. Patrick: Give me some of the pizza. I want seconds. Papa John: Yes, but Starfish. Are you sure you deserve this pizza? The townsfolk seem to believe you are the savior who has been resurrected. I thought so at first through my various shouts, but a second look shows that you are not ready to have this pizza. I will conduct a trial to show that you are the real holy one. I have a tool that can measure a person's heart and mind. It is time to prove if you are a good soul or a bad soul. Papa John uses his tool. The measurements show that Patrick is not a good soul. Papa John: Curse the heteric. He shall be put on trial for witchcraft against Papa Johns. The king will have you beheaded. SpongeDrake: I barely knew him. Why is it that you turn on him, Papa John? Papa John: When your father, the King became too ill to rule or care take of you. I made you my foster parent. We have known each other since you where 4. I've always came to cure you when you became sick. A reptile alien with three eyes and a hard shell began to star at the distance, but Boward's long nose was a distinguishing feature. SpongeDrake knew who he was before he began to show his face directly. Boward was staring down at Patrick. Boward was looking for a fight to pick on. SpongeDrake: Boward, me and Papa John have dealt with you before. Boward: Well I guess your not the holy star. Every once in a blue moon, it is a tradition that I came to the villege of Shrouded Hills to wreck their so called celebration, Holy Star Week. All the presents, festives, it is just so nosiey. I HATE IT!! I HATE THE NOSIE!! I've come to make your winter, a dreadful one. SpongeDrake (Pointing to Papa John's): This is the factory where he employs those who have lost their jobs in the war. This pizza factory, it is magical. The kind of magic that heals the sick. Let there be known that there is this crazy guy named Eric SquarePants who crushes the efforts that joint produces. He thinks that the pizza place hides some kind of conspiracy, Papa John coasted him aside as an outcast as being mentally insane. Some say the virus has drove him nuts. He was once a follower of Papa John but he turned against him one day becoming a nutjob on the streets. Papa John: Come here SpongeDrake. You are my friend and family. I love all of you. Papa John: I have cured the sick. Fought back Adam's armies. Taken out those who speak to spit on the holy name. Make me King and hand me the throne. Your son, SpongeDrake is dying along with you. There is no way he can have the throne. King Sponge: No, I will not hand over the throne to anyone. I rather have no one run the kingdom than leave it to some person that is not part of my family. It is against the constitution and the holy law to have someone outside of our holy family to have the kingdom. SpongeDrake: I am back. You may have imprisoned me leaving me to rot, but I have found a cure to the disease that Adam or should I say Papa John had created. Category:Patrick Planet!